runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Temple at Senntisten
Ali the Wise told the adventurer of a friend of his, Dr Nabanik, who was in need of his/her help. Ali gave the adventurer a pendant to help find Dr Nabanik, who was standing outside the Exam Centre at the Digsite near Varrock. Upon meeting Dr Nabanik, the adventurer discovered he was actually Azzanadra in disguise, the same Mahjarrat he/she had freed during the events of Desert Treasure. Azzanadra wanted permission from the lead archeologist to reconstruct the buried altar beneath the Digsite. The adventurer convinced the lead archeologist to give Dr Nabanik his clearance, claiming he was knowledgable on pyramids and desert religions. After gaining access to the altar, Azzanadra revealed his plans to bring back Zaros so that his lord could get revenge on Zamorak, the Mahjarrat (now a god) who had usurped him. Three items were required for the ritual to open a portal to the plane to which Zaros was banished: the Frostenhorn, the Barrows icon, and a mysterious relic. The Frostenhorn was capable of great power. Its true name, if spoken aloud, would cause one's ears to bleed; the name "Frostenhorn" had been induced by the Fremennik after witnessing its powers. Frostenhorn was hidden in the fortress Ghorrock, the last surviving Zarosian settlement that was currently abandoned. The adventurer journeyed north, near the Ice Plateau, to Ghorrock's entrance. After finding his/her way inside, the adventurer used scattered heat globes to navigate through the stronghold. Eventually, the adventurer battled a mighty Ice Demon and obtained the Frostenhorn. The adventurer then traveled to Morytania, where the six Barrows Brothers were buried. The adventurer ventured into each of their tombs, defeating their ghosts, and found the Barrows icon in one of the tombs. It is later revealed that the icon is what keeps the Barrows Brothers bound to Gielinor. The mysterious relic had already been retrieved. The assassin from Devious Minds had obtained it, revealing that the relic was not Saradomin's, but was of Zarosian origin. The relic had been desecrated, but it still worked for what Azzanadra required. The adventurer met with the assassin near the entrance to the Digsite altar and accepted the relic. By the time the adventurer retrieved all three items, the altar was fully restored. Each item was set on a pedestal, the ritual was performed, and a communion portal was opened. As the portal opened, the Dark Mage that maintains the portal to the Abyss nearly lost concentration which would have destroyed the universe. Also, a Zamorak statue next to the chapel near Goblin Village was destroyed by an earthquake. Zaros was unable to pass through the portal, but could still speak to Azzanadra and the adventurer. Zaros had specific instructions for Azzanadra which were not discerned by anyone else in the altar chamber. Azzanadra later revealed that the adventurer is deeply involved in Zaros's machinations for revenge against Zamorak and is needed in one piece. However, the details were omitted. This quest leads up to the events in The Ritual of the Mahjarrat. Lore learned from the quest *The item that binds the Barrows brothers to Gielinor is revealed: the Barrows icon. *When portals open, it makes the universe slightly unstable. The Dark Mage claimed the universe was nearly destroyed when the communion portal was open. Related Sources *Battered letter Category:Quests Category:Mysteries of the Mahjarrat series